how to solve the disapearance of a kuruta
by hina0chan
Summary: kurapika suddenly goes missing...ad while searching for him, leorio, killua, and gon all find something that might link them to his location and his past...i suck at summaries...sorry i own nothing sept for my ooc
1. searching and panic

Chapter one

Hinata: heh I've been wanting to do another story for some time now…though I ma get lazy on updates…heh

Killu-chan:like ALL your un-finished stories?

Hinata:yes now shut up! (I am very sorry that my current (few) stories have been put on a waitning list…)

Leorio's pov:

I looked around the crowded market frantically.

Were was he?

As I looked I had recalled the disappearance of my best friend,

he and I had been in an argument induced by my drunkenness and his exhaustion.

He stormed out I locked the door behind him and the next day I got a frantic cal from his co-worker senrithsu.

''hello?'' I asked groggily into the phone early Saturday morning.

''leorio!have you seen kurapika? He hasn't come into work at all today and his early morning job said he wasn't there either! Did something happen last night? How long has it been since you've seen him? If it's been long enough we could file a missing persons report…'' senrithsu babbled worriedly into the phone.

''what? You mean he didn't come into work this morning?'' I asked still processing the still almost too fast to be perceptabled language that spilled from the musician's mouth.

''no! was he at home last night? Did he leave this morning?'' she asked hopefully.

''yes he was here last night but no he didn't leave this morning, he left last night after him and I fought. I thought for sure he would go to your place. That's were he normally turns up. your floor.'' I explained worry starting to creep up in my words.

''no…he wasn't here either. Maybe at mito's? how are they doing with they're new apartment? Do you know?'' she asked suddenly off topic, but then changed quicly back to worrying about a certain kuruta. ''but maybe he went there? You think?'' she asked as if I would just laugh and tell her everything would be alright he was sleeping off a rough night at work in the other room

''I don't know I will call them on the way to the clinic alright? If they say he's there I'm going to smack him into next week.'' I said drying my hair from washing my face.

''don't be too hard on him leorio…drive safe.'' I heard her quietly add as I was about to hang up.

''yeah you too…'' I said quickly before shutting the cell phone.

That was three days ago.

And he wasn't at gon's aunts house.

Or any co-worker.

So were the hell would he be?

I looked over at Killua and gon searching for his aura in the crowd with ing.

Then they both looked up at me with a sullen look.

''we can't find it any were leorio…'' gon said sounding as if tears would stream from his deep brown eyes any second.

''well its his fault because he's the one who left and didn't think to put his guard up….''killua added sharply even though I did hear a little catch in his voice at the end.

He was worried.

And so were all of us.

As I looked around again Killua and gon gave up. they stopped using ing, and just slumped back.

'oh my gosh….look…'' gon was pointing at a figure dressed in very intricate blue tribal attire with orange decorations dancing about it. The figure had a small frame and short cropped hair.

My eyes widened.

''kurapika!'' I screamed running toward him.

The figure turned around fast and hopeful…

But I really shouldn't say 'figure' should really say 'she'

The young woman's face as I yelled kurapika's name held a look of absolute happiness and hope.

But as she turned around her face twisted itself from a happy every day girl to a greif stricken and heartbroken widow.

Kurapi—'' Killua stopped himself as he reached her.

''kurapika? Are you saying kurapika?'' the young lady asked me looking up at my face with tears in her eyes.

''yes ma'am. Have you seen him?'' I asked, can't hurt to ask you know?

''I'm sorry bbut you have the wrong person…''

And as I was going to say 'obviously' the girl practically shattered every ounce of happiness in my marrow.

''I'm sorry but my brother has been dead for five years…along with the rest of my family…'' she explained.

Our jaws hung open.

What? No….he wasn't…he couldn't…

''ma'am you said your brother? How old had he been when the attack of your tribe occurred?'' gon asked trying to figure out the situation.

''ten years old…to the day….it was our birthday…'' she said looking down it was obvious she was choking back tears.

''our?'' Killua asked curiously.

''yes…kurapika was my twin brother you see…I don't know how you know him but I am not him….''she then proceeded to leave.

I blinked. ''no! wait!'' I screamed reaching out and grabbing her arm not thinking about the fact that she was kuruta and most likely would take it the wrong way.

''gyaah! Let me go!'' she squealed flipping me over her shoulder.

I let out a yelp as I flopped to the ground.

''oh my gosh I am soooooooo sorry!'' she yelled out as she helped me up and dusted off my back.

I looked up at her. Its ok now… tell me were my best friend is…'' I picked her up threw her over my shoulder and high tiled it to the car that was parked not far away.

Hinata: well I still feel like I should write alittle more than this…but then the stry will end too soon… anywho~ did you guys like t?

Kura-chan:of coarse they didn't! I wasn't in there!

Everyone: woah…..conceded, whoda thunk it….

Gon: please no flames?

Hina: I wrote this in about maybe an hour?...does it show? If it does don't be like 'YES IT SHOWS I HATE IT GRUUUUNGARRFLANMAGDSFHKA!' lol I would hope no one leaves a comment like that anyway…lol thank you so much for reading and be safe and drive safely everyone!


	2. blood and grit

Hinata: I own no one other than my ooc!

Also thanks to gon123abc I shall do better! She/he gave me pointers…heh…yes I use pointers when you give them to me! Thank you for your reviews guys!

Kurapika's pov:

I felt the blood trickle off the side of my temple.

I opened my eyes wide enough to make out a grainy looking floor.

When I looked up I could see a guy holding a baseball bat, it was hanging loosely from his fist and could have easily been kicked out of his hand had it not been for one: my obviously shattered right leg and

Two: the restraints on my ankles, which were digging into my skin.

''So what do you think we should do with him?'' one of the kidnappers asked

I heard an awkward THUMP!

''Idiot! It's a girl!'' another one snarled stupidly.

''no idiot! That's a boy!'' and the idiocy continued as I wriggled my hands around in the restraints.

I winced at the searing pain as the white wire sunk into my flesh, but I did not make a sound.

I heard foot steps drawing near my upright lump of a self.

And my hair was yanked up by the bangs.

I yelped although it wasn't very audible due to the gag in my mouth.

''Aw look it's ruined!'' the lead guy said he said, he had set down the bat across the room and was looking back at his comrades pointing to the long jagged scar that danced across my forehead.

I realized he had called me ''it''

I tried to yank free of the strong grip but that was proven a flawed plan due to the tears welling up in my eyes now due to the ripping pain in my forehead…in other words he pulled my hair…how humiliating.

TBC

Heh another short chapter!

Sorry but yet again…if I write them too long then I might finish too early…and no one wants that!

If you think I could improve, or just don't like the way I did something…then tell me! I'll fix it for the next chapter! (only reason I might not fix THAT chapter Is because I feel like im not writing MY stuff then and yours and I want YOU to get credit for your own work!)

Thank you for reading!


	3. angst and fear

Chapter three

Hinata: I am updating again!

Killu-chan: you really like this story huh?

Hinata: no…well…yes…but it's the reviews! I love getting them and every time I do I want ppl to be happy so I write a chapter!

Killu-chan: heh…she owns no one except her ooc….

Killua's pov:

I looked out the car door the girl Ina(Hinata: that's pronounced eenah! I know your not stupid just clearing that up!) was squirming next to me.

Gon was in the front seat looking almost afraid at a fuming leorio.

''That's what you get for throwing a girl over your sholder and kidnapping her old man…'' I said non-chelauntly, my fingers laced behind my head, though I felt I was going to blow…

I had an anxiety problem…

Yes I admit it…when I get worried…I eat…a lot…of chocolate.

Don't know why it helps…it just does.

I then looked in my pockets on my jacket, jeans, back pack, and EVERYWEAR ELSE….and found nothing…no chocolate.

Not even a melted piece.

Urghajahgkjhdfaj!

I piddled my thumbs and played with a stray piece of hair.

''So…were do you think kurapika could be?'' I asked suddenly, putting my hands on the seat as I flew forward with the force of the question.

''We don't know Killua…that's why _she's _here remember?'' leorio mumbled jabbing a thumb towards Ina.

She squirmed under my gaze.

''Why would you ask _me_? I'm just a survivor….'' She said sinking into the seat.

''Uhm…you told us who you were…and…that you had some kind of connection to our lost friend…'' gon said cheerfully turning around in his seat.

''Hey…yeah why did you tell us that anyway? I thought that kuruta's would want to hide their identity…'' leorio said still looking strait at the rode.

''Well…I haven't had people to talk to about my greif…I told you on a whim…and…it got me kidnapped…'' she said looking out the window.

''What! Oh we're so sorry! We didn't mean to—'' gon started

''We _did _kidnap her…'' I said looking out the opposite window.

_Were are you kurapika? _

Senritsu's pov:

I looked all about the street…

And down the alley…

And in the homeless man's cart…

I'm pathetic…

''Kurapika! Were are y—'' I started as I heard a familiar heartbeat pulse hard behind me.

''Kurapika?'' I turned around and no one was there.

I could still faintly make out the sound of his heart.

I turned around and around in a circle.

As I turned the last time I realized I was getting dizzy and stopped…turning towards the building I was standing in front of.

As I did this the pulse got stronger.

'Kurapika?'' I asked putting my hand over my mouth.

As I stepped onto the trashcan to look into a window I got a thought.

_This is stupid. Why would he be in an office building? It's still in use! They wouldn't have him in there._

I got off the trash can and laughed at myself.

_Your losing it sen…._ I scolded myself for thinking strangely.

I couldn't shake that heartbeat…it had just abruptly not been there…as if someone..

NO! that didn't happen! I was imagining it.

_As the small balding woman climbed off the trash can the flesh collectors let go of the squirming kuruta._

''_hurry! We have to get him out of here! They'll find us soon!'' the eldest of the brothers,(yes they're brothers people!) said grabbing the fuming kuruta oy off the ground and hauled him into the back of his truck. _

_The truck sped away just as senritsu stepped back around to the back of the office building._

TBC

Hinata: ok I'm so sorry! I had to do it! They can't find him yet! Hehehe…

Kura: why?

Hina: 'cause it's my fic!

Arigatou people! Yes I use hints so please give me pointers!

And please review!


	4. rats and nen

Chapter four…

Hinata: hehe! I'm so happy people like this story !

Gon: she owns no one except for Ina

Thank you for reviewing readers!

Kurapika's pov:

The car finally came to a hault.

I dared to raise my head a little to see were we had been going.

It was a house…no…not an old run down one…or even beat up…

It was a really nice house…like one everyone wants to live in but just goes there for Halloween 'cause they have the biggest candy? Yeah that kind of house…

I put my head back down and listened to my captors.

''So…we're going to kill this kid…then go here and here and here…'' the eldest (from what I can gather from their voices) said a bit quietly.

_They fit me into their agenda?_

Then I was roughly grabbed out of the back of the truck.

I tried to kick free but the restraints on my ankles had dug into my skin also. There was also my leg, it was shattered.

I just went limp after a second of struggle.

I was too tired…I had been trying to escape, to yell for help,_ anything_ to get me out of here…for three days…and I was tired.

As I saw the bright sky turn to ceiling i realized we were in the house.

The brother in front of us was unlocking something…

I realized it was the basement as I was thrown down the stairs.

And into the darkness.

I looked up but the door was already clicking closed and I was left in the dark basement while they watched a football game…or whatever…

I was terrified…I'm not scared of the dark..just whats inside it…

As I lay back down I froze.

In front of me stood a ginormous rat…staring at me…with beady little eyes…and it was joined by _other _ rats, with beady little eyes 'till there was about ten…all staring at me…

And that's when I lost it.

I bit at the gag, which proved pointless.

The head rat…thing…stepped closer.

I wriggled back making a ''mfft!'' sound and shaking my head.

It stepped closer along with all the other rodents.

Why? Why did they have to be attracted to me?

Just then the head brother opened the door and the little varments scattered every were, leaving me to squint at the new light as my captor stepped down the stairs.

''Heheh… your quite the catch little one…'' he said bending down and stroking my hair. Ew….i wanted with everything in me to bite him… but I couldn't…

So I settled with a head butt.

He stumbled back as my disoriented self wobbled and fell in a heap of stupidness.

''you little!'' he cried holding his bruised but not bloody (dangit!) forehead.

The older man grabbed me up by the hair and dragged me up the stairs…ONE. BY. ONE. Very slowly…

I was still a bit disoriented and fell on the hard tile flooring of what I guessed was the kitchen.

''What happened kuratsu?'' one of the younger men asked.

''This little snake head butted me!'' he said showing his battle wound. Heh…battle wound…

Leorio's pov:

''oh my gooooooooosh! Were the hell is heeeeeee?'' I cried, holding my wilting bangs (yes people his hair wilts!) up off my fore head.

''maybe you shouldn't have chased him out leorio!'' gon said, we all looked at him, even Ina…who had only known him for a day.

Gon had never…EVER said mean things…well not to me and KURAPIKA at least…Killua…yes.

''Wh-what?'' I said befuddled at his statement.

''I said…maybe if you hadn't chased him out he wouldn't be lost!'' he said looking up at me with a glare.

''Those weren't your exact words gon…'' Killua piped up

''WHO CARES?''he shouted flopping back in his seat.

I stared wide eyed at my friend.

''gon…I'm sorr—''

''Don't apologize! Just find him!'' he cried getting up and walking to the fountain that was in front of us.

''he's worried…we _all _are…I mean..what if he was kidnapped? What if they've already…'' Killua started but couldn't finish his sentence.

''what if they've already…taken…his…'' I tried to say it. I couldn't…not with his twin sitting next to me.

''eyes? What if they've taken his eyes? Well…it depends on how long he's been gone!'' she said with a smile I wasn't expecting from a victim's twin.

'''three…three days…'' her smile dropped…

''oh….well then…most-most likely…yes…'' she said sitting back and looking at the ground.

''BUT WE DON'T KNOW THAT!'' Killua protested.

''killua…she's probably right…'' I said somberly, why was I acting like this?

''but…'' Killua started again…but this time he stopped, looked at me, looked at the building in front of us, then looked at the van in front of the building, then at the neighbor hoods across the street.

''What is i—'' before I could finish my sentence Killua and gon were already halfway across the street to the van.

''killlua gon! What on earth are you doing?'' I asked running after them.

''I think I found his sent!'' gon explained.

''and his nen trail!'' Killua added not bothering to turn around.

My eyes widened.

Were we close to fining him?

Maybe.

Just maybe.

Senritsu's pov:

Kurapika wasn't in work again today…

I had tried his cell phone many many times….

And no one picked up.

I twisted in my seat on the train.

I didn't like being alone on a train…normally kurapika took the train with me.

But he wasn't at work today…

I hadn't realized how hard work is without the teen….until he wasn't there.

And at that thought the tears came…

I hadn't cried in a very long time.

I had actually forgotten what it felt like to cry…

I sniffled and whipped my nose with a hankie…

And sobbed harder as I remembered that this was _his_ I had ment to give it back to him…it was obviously a kuruta design embroidered on the side.

As I passed a neighborhood I didn't hear a familiar heart beat over my sobs.

Killua's pov:

I was so excited…we were going to find him!

Heh…it was a red nen stream.

And it led back…to the park? We had just been there….i looked over and Gon looked as confused as I did…he sniffed the air again.

''that way…definitely…'' he pointed towards the park

I followed the nen stream again until I found the sourse…

Ina looked up at us with a smile.

''I had a feeling…'' she said somberly

TBC:

Hinata: I'm sorry! X3 it wasn't going to end like that…but I changed it! Because they still can't find him!

Kurapika: rats…O~O

Leorio:I found a new weakness!

Thank you all for reviewing please keep it up!


	5. a lead!

Chapter five

Hinata: suspenseful…O_O

Killu-chan: HUZAAAH!

Kura-tan: T^T find me!

Gon: Hinata owns none of us!

Kurapika's pov:

I lay down in the darkness of the basement…

Wishing the rats didn't like my smell…

They were crawling all over me.

And it smelled.

The gag tasted bad and I wished my breath was better than it was…hey I hadn't rushed my teeth in three days people…

I had scratches and cuts all over, wishing they didn't itch as bad as they did.

I looked up at the only window.

The sun was shining a small bit of light through the slits.

I wanted to try and scream again but that wasn't possible, I had lost my voice hours ago.

I put my head back down on the hard tile floor.

I heard a small _click_ and raised my head to see the men walking in the basement with a box of something.

One was holding a thing that looked like a syringe, the other holding what looked like needles and the third holding a container…

My eyes widened as I realized what was about to happen.

I started scooting back and hit the wall.

I made a small ''mff!' sound, which was a miracle in itself seeing as my voice was gone.

The eldest uttered the words he knew would make my eyes go red.

''genei ryodan…'' and I saw red against my will.

_No!_

The one with the seringe lifted me up as I struggled.

He opened my eyes farther.

_No!_

I kicked at him, causing him to drop the seringe.

''well, guess you wont be getting any pain-killers…'' he said as m eyes widened again.

_Please…._

He lifted me up again and I struggled again, twisting and shoving my head and shoulders into his belly, that didn't phase him.

_Help! Someone! Please?_

I tiwsted away, causing myself to hit the ground hard.

''mft!'' I cried, well, muffle-cried.

''dammit! Sit still!'' the eldest shouted.

_Oh yeah I'm just gonna sit real still for you._

Just then I heard a door slam upstairs and all three of my captors heads turned towards the door.

''what the hell is going on down there?'' I heard another male voice.

''mmffffft!'' I cried, anything to get e out of here.

''awwww, poor thing..too bad…come on up boys….i got another job for y'all, and leave him 'till later.''

_What? No! help me!_

I screamed in my head before realizing that he was their boss…

_thank you...i think... _i said in my head... i listened as the door closed...now to get to that window..._  
_

Ina's pov:

I was beginning to not regret telling these boys as much…

Leorio was about five years older than me…give or take one.

Gon and Killua were two years younger than me, and well, they were fun to be around.

I was still confused…why did they act as if kurapika was here, walking around somewere?

I had been the only survivor…hadn't i?

If not, then did that mean others had gotten away also?

I wanted to see my brother again…but I didn't get my hopes up too high..

Even if these guys weren't delirious, they had said he had been taken three days ago…the odds were against my beloved brother then…

Most flesh collectors don't wait…if they are..then they're stupid and bad at their job…hopefully these guys were stupid and bad at their job…

The last I had seen of my twin was over a man's shoulder as he was being taken away by a man with silver hair wearing a fur loincloth and the hide of a bear. He had been reaching for me, screaming my name….gh..i didn't want to go over this memory again…I had..over and over 'till I wanted to scream…that had been enough…now this? I had learned to blend…to make it seem as if I wasn't strange…

Maybe my mother had gotten out also…or my father! What if I found them too?

My mother would hold me and not let go for a long time, saying 'oh my baby's back my baby's back!'' while my father would grin ear to ear for days, telling me of all his travels looking for me or any other survivor…

Oh now I wanted to cry…

But idon't really know what my brother wouold do if I reunited with him…

Would he cry?

No…he hadn't cried even as he was being taken away…

Would he smile? I hoped so…he had the best smile…it was a sad yet fragile smile, as if it would break if you said one thing while it was there…so normally I just looked at him while he smiled…or…had..

''Ina, why are you grinning?'' gon asked as I held the locket around my neck.

''and why do you keep holding that thing?'' Killua asked.

I put up my index finger in front of my lips, ''it's a secret!'' I said smiling and winking.

''what?'' Killua said bringing his hands from behind his head.

''a secret? But why? We're friends aren't we?'' Gon asked giving me the old puppy dog look.

''well—'' just as I was about to tell them leorio ran up with a news paper and slammed it on the table.

't-this…is…an article, about these three flesh collecting bothers!'' he explained when all of us gave him criticizing looks.

''and?'' Killua asked grabbing the article to give it a closer look.

''It says that their next project was a pair of kuruta eyes!'' Gon added as he read over Killua' shoulder.

''this could be our next lead!'' Killua added.

I sat quietly my head down.

_Kuruta eyes? People are sick! Why would this be accepted as an actual job! People collecting other human's parts? Why would this be in a local newspaper?_ I cried in my head

''Ina? Are you alri—'' Gon started

''No! I'm _not _alright! How can you people be so…_accepting_ towards flesh collecting that it is in your _local _newspaper?'' I shouted standing up and banging my fist against the table.

''Ina..kurapika…he _works _for a flesh collector…'' leorio explained.

My eyes widened.

''then he is not my brethren…'' I said starting to back up.

''No, Ina you have it all wrong..he's not—'' leorio started.

''I said, he is not my brother! If he is working for someone as sick minded as a—'' my eyes started to well up with tears as my kuruta accent came out.

''woah…-your accent…it's so…'' Gon started.

''beautiful…'' leorio finished,

''It's like a mix between Russian, and British, and Jamaican…'' Killua stated looking at me in awe.

''yes..all kuruta's are born speaking this way…but we adapt quickly to outside accents and it disappears…by the way you people speak I am guessing my brother speaks like you?'' I asked sitting back down.

''yes..he speaks exactly like us.'' Leorio clarified.

''you said he works for a flesh collector?'' I cringed at the thought.

''yes, but it is to retrieve the stolen eyes of your tribesmen!'' Killua said quickly as if I would run away again if he didn't.

''ah…sounds like him…'' I said realizing that that is exactly what he _would _do…

I picked up the newspaper.

As I looked at the men my eyes widened, I knew the middle ones face! He had tried to get my number at a dinner the other night…but seeing as I didn't _have _one to give I had turned him down…

He had given me his number…and his address…probably because he was drunk…and didn't realize my age…as I was apparently about ten years younger than him…as he was twenty four.

''What is it?'' Gon asked as they all looked at me.

I pulled out the paper and grinned.

''I think this is a great lead…'' I stood and looked at all of them.

''who's driving?''

TBC:

Hinata: is this a good chapter? I like it…

Gon: no flames please! And reviews are GREATLY appreciated!

Arigatou!


	6. reunion, and healing

Chapter six

Hinata: I like updating everyday…makes me feel accomplished!

Kura: Hinata owns NOTHING! O0O

Everyone: O_O we get it already…

Ina's pov:

''so…who's driving?''

That had only been minutes ago and we were already halfway down the block in Leorio's car.

''were to? What's the address?'' he asked a grin plastered on his untrimmed face.

As I spelled out the address his grin got wider and wider.

''I can't believe we're this close!'' Killua cried putting his fists in the air.

_But keep your hopes under control Ina Kuruta…_ I reminded myself painfully

Kurapika's pov:

As I stood I bit down on the gag.

The pain in m leg was tremendous.

Along with my wrists and ankles.

I could tell there was no one left in the house but me, because as soon as I heard the car doors shut there was no shouting or raving or arguing.

I got upon my feet painfully leaning against the wall and noting all of the glass on the floor.

I would have to be carefull, seeing as I didn't have shoes on…were the hell were my shoes?

I leaned a bt to the right, then to the left, making slow painful progress I practically sunk my canines into the gag.

When I was about a foot away from the window I stopped using what sense I had and hopped up trying to see what was outside…

Why must I be an idiot?

I fell onto the cold floor again…this time feeling a sharp pain in my eyelid.

I shrieked and twsted on the floor realizing what had happened.

A thin shard of glass had somehow imbedded itself in my eyelid…painful…yet I'm sure once it healed the temporary blindness would go away…'til then it was bleeding and it hurt…really really badly.

But this was not the time for self-pity.

I painfully gathered myself and brought myself to my knees once again. Then painfully but surely I got back up to the wall, one of my eyes shut tight.

I then saw a small box next to the window.

After a few trials and errors I by some miracle got onto the small cube and looked outside with my good eye.

There was a man across the street watering his garden.

My eye widened.

I then got excited and hopped up and down twice and right as the man turned around the box broke and I fell back wishing I hadn't, I felt the back of my head slam onto the tile.

Ouch…

Well…lets just say I felt the blood pooling a bit under my head as I fell into unconsciousness.

_A man watering his plants for the day turned around._

_Seeing a small bit of a blonde head disappear below the basement window of his neighbors house he_

_Turned around shaking his head, thinking how stupid children these days were._

_But as he realized his neighbors all had brown and black hair, said neighbors turned into their driveway, leaving the man to think about what the blonde head could have been._

Ina's pov:

We turned into the neighborhood that the address told us to go to.

And the only people who were outside was a man watering his plants.

Leorio turned into his driveway, just as I was about to ask him what he was doing he had already grabbed a picture and hopped out of the car running up to the man and showing him the small slip of paper he ws holding.

Leorio's pov:

I showed the man the only picture of kurapika smiling I could find..not saying there were any pictures of him that I had anyway…

''actually….'' The man beganlooking as if he was unsure if he should tell me the information or not.

''I just saw a person with that colored hair in the basement window across the street..maybe that was him?'' he said looking at me hopefully.

''really? Who lives over there?'' I asked coming a bit closer to the older man.

''is it these three?'' Killua asked shoving the news paper under his nose.

''why…yes those are the men across the street there…'' he said pointing to the house that I never would have guessed kiddnappers would bring someone.

It was nice and fully painted, yet the basement was a bit ominous….

''alright…I'm going to look over there..gon keep him occupied, I said whispering into gon's ear.

''hai!'' he said saluting.

I snuck over to the window and peered into it.

What I saw made me gasp.

One out of shock…two out of worry…three out of horror, happiness, and surprise.

Kurapika, my best friend was laying on the cold ground of the basement blood flowing from his right eye, and I could see blood on the ground below his head.

''ku-kurapika…''I said tears welling up in my eyes.

His arms were pulled behind his back and apparently under him at the moment.

But then his eyes…well eye, fluttered open and as he saw me it widened.

''mmffffft! Mt!'' he cried, not registering the gag in his mouth.

''wait…wait right there!'' I said in a hushed shout.

I pushed the window in and squeezing into the small space landed right above my best friend.

''mmmm!'' he cried as I almost landed on top of him.

''hush!'' I shushed him as I lifted his thin body.

I pulled the gag out of his mouth and as I did he started his histarics.

''I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left! Oh leorio! My eye! My eye! It hurts!'' he cried softly as I untied the bloody wires on his wrists and ankles.

''they…they didn't….'' I stuttered.

''no…this..it's glass…I fell…oooh, my head….'' He then leaned against me as I picked him up.

How in the world would I get him out of here?

I stood up and motioned for Gon to come over to were I was.

Gon rushed over to the window as Killua babbled to the neighbor.

He pushed the window in as I lifted kurapika up to the window.

''oooh noo…..''Gon moaned when he saw his eye bleeding.

''It's not what you think…'' I explained as I heaved myself over the window frame.

''Leorio! Look out!'' Gon warned as I felt a _whoosh! _Of something being swung at my retreating legs…

I looked back into the window to see three men all glaring at me.

''hehe…'' I heard a deep voice behind me chuckle rght before I jumped out of the way of a huge T.V. being dropped were I had been only milliseconds ago.

''woah…'' I said scooping kurapika up and dashing towards the car.

''Killua! C'mon! lets get outta here!'' I screamed placing kurapika in the backseat as gently as possible when your running away from a maniac, then hopping into the front seat.

''oh..oh my goodness…'' I heard a feminine voice gently whisper asi heard Killua and Gon's doors slam and I hit the gas pedal.

''it really _is _him…'' Ina whispered, I looked into the rear view mirror and saw her stroking her brothers forehead.

They looked exactly alike…except for the chest thing…

From what I could tel kurapika was passed out again.

I looked into the rear view mirror again and saw a black van speeding after our car.

One of the flesh collectors was screaming out of the window.

''crap!'' I shouted whipping around a corner and ripping my cell phone out of my pocket.

I was about to call 911 when I realized they most likely wouldn't do anything…

They were flesh collectors…though frowned apon..their job was not illegal…

I turned another corner and then another until I was in traffic…

I could definitely lose them here…

I whipped around cars and trucks trying everything I could to shake them.

Finally after about an hour of trying to escape them, I couldn't see them in my rear-view mirror anymore.

''leorio…pull over'' I heard Ina say gently.

I pulled over into a ditch.

Not a clean place to be..but hey people couldn't see us.

Ina pulled her unconscious twin out of the car and carried him to the least dirty part of the ditch.

''kurapika…wake up…'' she said her accent coming out again, she brushed the back of her hand across his bangs.

''mmn….'' He stirred, I looked at her in awe, how did she…?

''it's a secret!'' she said holding her index finger in front of her lips and winking at me.

''wha-?'' I started but then kurapika shot up form his laying position.

''Ina! What? Y-you're here? Your not—'' he then realized the pain in his head and eye and folded over his hands covering his right eye.

''wait…lift your head…''Ina said gently, he lifted his head and she pulled the shard out,

''Killua, take this, apply pressure to his eye to stop the bleeding, she instructed, pulling out a wad of gauze.

She did the same for the back of his head.

When she announced the bleeding had stopped I wanted to jump for joy, but this was not the time.

She wrapped gauze around his head and put one of those gauze bandage things over his eye.

He looked like a mess.

She then wrapped gauze around his wrists and ankles and put a splint on his leg which she announced was fractured in three places.

''Ina…'' kurapika started

''BROTHER!'' her almost emotionless attitude dissipated when she heard him say her name.

She jumped on him tackling him in a hug.

''ow! Oow!ow!'' he cried but then he hugged her back a sorrowful smile snuck onto his face.

''how?'' Ina tearfully asked.

''henaku…he…he saved me…how did you…?'' kurapika asked, okay now I was lost…who was henaku?

''I ran…like you told me to…I ran to the far woods, were no one would find me except you…you never came…I waited for days expecting you to come into the clearing scratching the back of your head and apologizing for being late…but that never happened! After a while I couldn't stand the hunger pains..so I went in search for food…when I came back…the forest…our clearing…it was all burned…to the ground…my fire…had gone out of control..'' she was crying now…

''Ina…it's alright..it…'' he just held her and rocked as a mother or father would do…

Me, Killua and Gon all just watched.

I couldn't believe kurapika was here…

After three days…I had missed him…

After about ten minutes we couldn't take it anymore…

''Group hug!'' Gon exclaimed jumping onto the two kuruta's me and Killua joined in until kurapika shouted at all of us to get off of him because we were causing him agony.

TBC…

Hinata: yes! 'tis still TBC! We have maybe two ore chapters….unless..i feel like writing more than that..but you guys may get tired of it by then…

Kurapika: yay!

Killua: kurapika~ I have a present for you!~

Kurapika: O_O a present? What is iiit? (suspicious)

Killua: hold out your hand and close your eyes

Kurapika: *does as instructed*

Killua:*puts rat in kura's hands*

Kurapika: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! RAT! RAT! AAAUGH! GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF ME!

Hinata: well did you like the sixth chapter?

Gon: review please!


	7. tears and happiness

Hinata: yay! A new chapter!

Kurapika: she owns no one -_-

Ina: don't be so mean about it brother!

Chapter seven.

_Four people picked themselves off a smaller person, said person getting up himself._

_As the four others turned around to go back to the car they heard a small muffled 'thump' _

_They all whirled around seeing the small blonde teen crumpled on the grass._

Leorio's pov:

''kurapika?'' we all shouted in unison.

I rushed over to him to discover he was sleeping.

I made a sarcastic face.

''well, this isn't a time for a nap kurapika…'' I said with a grin…he must be exhausted.

I scooped him up turning around and giving the three friends a reassuring smile.

I drove them home and put him in his room, thinking about how we were going to clean out the guest room for Ina…

Kurapika's pov:

The dark world of my eyelids turned into a slit of light as I opened my eye.

''mmn….'' I then shot up out of bed.

Were was i?

Where were the flesh collectors?

Then I felt a warm hand on my chest…I blinked…where was my shirt?

''calm down…'' Ina said smiling…wait…Ina?

''wha-?'' I started in confusion, ''wh—wheres my…?'' I started to ask.

''you have scratches that we had to treat also this.'' She pointed to bandages wrapped around my torso.

''wha…?'' I asked. ''you apparently fell on a larger piece of class, you must not have noticed because of your eye…''

''you're a mess….'' Leorio said smiling and bringing in a glass of water.

''thank you? I appreciate your compliments leorio…'' I said wincing when I tried to raise myself from the bed.

''don't move!'' Ina instructed and I sat back down.

As I did I remembered the events of earlier.

''Ina…your…your…'' I felt the tears welling up in my eye…

_No! don't cry! What are you doing! Tears are for sadness! Not for happiness!_

I thought angrily whipping my arm across my …

''Kurapika…it's alright…cry if you need to…'' Ina reassured me hugging my head against her chest.

My eye widened.

_Kurapika…it's alright hunny, if you need to cry, cry. My mother reassured me as I looked at my bloodied knee angrily keeping the tears at bay._

_I felt my mothers arms wrap themselves around my neck and she was hugging me._

_I went limp against the embrace and let the sobs out._

_After all I was only four._

I let my body go limp and pressed my face against her neck and squeezed my eye shut letting the tears fall from it.

After a minute of me keeping silent the sobs broke from my lips and I heard the door shut behind leorio as he left the room.

I felt my sister trembling slightly, then she was sobbing too.

After about ten minutes of us trying to be as silent as possible we looked at each other.

''wipe your nose Ina…'' I said sniffling.

''your face is all pale.'; she said smiling as she grabbed a tissue.

''and yours is all red…'' I said laghing.

''we are different after all huh sister?'' I laughed patting her head.

''yet the same.'' We said in unison.

Just then I gasped. ''y-your hair!'' I said touching the once flowing locks.

''I was going to say the same to you!'' she said grinning.

''it used to be alittle longer than that!'' she said cheerfully.

''but…yours was down to the ground! What happened?'' I asked surprised by my not noticing before hand.

''uh..brother it's called a barber!'' she laughed and then I did too.

''you two done reminiscing?'' leorio asked.

''yup!'' Ina said jumping up, leorio looked startled.

''oh..i see she didn't act like herself before you found me then?'' I asked looking up at Ina suspiciously.

''no…I was quiet and didn't talk much!'' she said smiling while shutting her eyes.

''wow..i didn't think you had it in you sis!'' I said getting up…well trying…

But epic failing.

I fell, leaning against my sister she laughed. ''forget again brother?'' she asked putting my arm over her shoulder.

Leorio blinked.

''what?'' I asked.

''I can't tell who's the girl unless you talk!'' he said smileing knowing I couldn't tackle him.

''grrrr….'' We both growled then looked at each other in ammusment.

''well I think that it's time to figure out what Ina wants in her room…'' leorio said once we reached the kitchen with much difficulty.

She blinked. ''what?'' she asked tears already welling up in her eyes.

''well, seeing as we can't really let you live on the streets anymore…'' leorio explained

''i-i…'' she stuttered.

I was smiling from ear to ear…which is saying a lot, seeing as I didn't smile much…

''sister?'' I asked looking at her hopefully.

''well what do you want in your room?'' leorio asked again not waiting for an agreement to stay, he knew she would.

''oh! You don't have to—'' she started

''don't even…we're giving you a room. That's that!'' leorio said a pen and paper in hand. '' now what do you like? I trust you like books like your brother?'' Ina made a face.

''no! I _hate _books! Ugh, all that studying as a child just made me sick of them!'' she said crinkling her nose.

Leorio blinked again. I was starting to wonder how he was blinking so fast.

''oh…then..what…?'' he asked

'' I like sketching! And stuff like that!'' she announced. I groaned. Of _course _she liked sketching! She _was _psychic, that's how she got her visions out, was on paper…

Yes..i said psychic…apparently her powers were still weak seeing as it took her so long to find me, or to know I had survived…

''oh..well alright! We will move you in to that room as soon as we buy a bed alright? For the time being, are you alright with the couc—'' before he could finish she had tackled him sobbing and wailing her thanks.

Oh man…this was such a crying day….

TBC…

Hinata: yay! Finally I finished the seventh chapter!

Kurapika: took you long enough!

Ina: shut up! it's not her fault she's busy!

Killua: O_O sibling rivalry!

Gon: please review! And no flames! Flames hurt!


	8. memories and renovation

Chapter eight

Hinata: I'm starting it!

Kurapika: she owns no one except Ina!

Kurapika's pov:

I stood quietly outside the door listening intently to the conversation that was transpiring in the room behind me.

''so, I'm thinking your bed could go here…'' leorio trailed off as I knew he was looking at Ina, who was most-likely grinning ear to ear.

''that's fine, Leorio-san…'' she said quietly.

I heard Leorio laugh heartedly. ''Don't call me ''san'', alright?'' he said the laughter still In his voice.

I smiled a bit, remembering how angry he had gotten when I had said his name wrong.

xxXXxx

''_that's 'Le-or-ri-o' got it?'' I ignored the loud explanation that was taking place behind me._

''_yet, to give an honest answer to someone I don't know…'' I paused…just for effect, ''…!'' I heard Riolio make a small surprised sound at me not recognizing his exclamation._

''_is not, to me, a reasonable alternative…the matter is simply too personal…'' I said gesturing with my hand for the added effect of my explanation._

_After that the captain told both of us to get off his ship. I was thoroughly confused._

_One: why was this man in a suit so a=extremely angry with me? I said his name righ hadn't i? he had mentioned something about his name while I had been thinking but…what had he said? His name WAS Riolio ne? or did I get someone else's name wrong?_

_I gave my reason for wishing to be a hunter, and Riolio did too._

''_I want money! You can buy anything with a big wad of cash! A nice house! A nice car! Amazing booze!'' this sickened me for some reason…the men who had ripped everything away from me had only wanted money, I practically shook with annoyance, I closed my eyes._

''_And not a lick of class…'' I mumbled, keeping my anger at bay._

''_That's the last straw…'' Riolio growled glaring back at me._

''_You kuruta's are a bunch of ignorant rude savages, that don't give a lick about manners!'' he exclaimed._

_My eyes widened._

''_take it back!'' I growled willing myself not to do the two things I wanted to do most, kill him, or cry…I don't cry…so I picked the alternative._

_We walked outside the cabin and reached the outside deck which was awash with waves that bombarded the ship._

''_Take it back and I will forgive you…Riolio!'' I glared the taller man down._

''_Take it back yourself kurapika! I've said what I've said!'' he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a knife._

_I brought out my tanto's and crouched into a fighting position._

''_You ready?'' I asked…got to have some common courtesy…_

''_I'm coming!'' I cried rushing towards him…_

_ xxXXXx_

Well… it had turned out..i had had his name all wrong…and to this day I haven't told him that I didn't mean it…actually until Gon had said his _real_ name, I had thought the only thing I had done was tell him he had no class….i had thought it preposterous that he would want to kill me for _that…_but…I had been extremely rude in his eyes…

''Kurapika!'' Leorio shouted and I jumped, ''y-yes?'' I shouted quietly, turning about to open the door.

''come here! I have to ask you something!'' he cried. I opened the door and hobbled across the room to were they were. ''you know…you _could _have helped me…Riolio!'' I teased.

His eyes widened and he let out a monstrous laugh.

The last time I heard you call me that was before the hunter exam!'' he laughed but then his face turned annoyed…

''Guess who picked it up?'' he glared at me teasingly.

''let me guess..Killua?'' I asked with a smile.

''Yup! Thanks a lot!'' he accused, ruffling my hair…once he realized my age he did that a lot…seeing as I was so much younger than him…

''So…what did you want to ask me Leorio?'' I asked tilting my head slightly to the right side.

''Oh…well, I wanted to know what your old room looked like..you know..the one in rusko…'' he asked sratching al an itch in the back of his head that I knew wasn't there.

I blinked

''Oh…why do you want to know that?'' I asked curiosity making my eyebrows knit themselves together.

''Well seeing as you and Ina are both kuruta…I was thinking last night and I wanted to know how you guys lived..before…you know…'' he looked guilty for bringing up the subject.

''Well…'' I started thinking of the living space I had stayed in from the time I was an infant to well…you know what happened…

''Well…think of this room…'' I started gesturing towards the empty room that somewhat resembled my old residence.

''The bed was In this corner…'' I moved my free hand to the corner in the far side of the room.

''I had a book shelf over here…'' I said moving my entire body to the wall counter to the bed-wall.

''Then…I had…a…'' oh my gosh…I couldn't remember….

My eyes widened as I struggled to get the memory back…

''um…I had…'' I tried again tears threatening to break my guarded soul.

''Kurapika?'' Leorio put a hand on my shoulder.

''Remember..you have a head injury…you might not remember everything…'' he reassured as I sighed.

Then the memory came rushing back.

''Oh! I had a computer next to the door! And a dresser over beside the book shelf! And..and…'' my voice faltered as the memory failed again.

''Kurapika?'' his eyebrows knitting together Leorio put an arm around my shoulders.

''Lets get you back In the bed okay?'' he asked leading me back from Ina's room-to-be to my room.

He took the single crutch from me as I sat down on the bed, and lifted my legs up onto the mattress painfully.

''Get some sleep okay?'' he said brushing his knuckles against my forehead.

''mm….'' I mumbled already drifting off.

xxXXxx

''_kuraaaapikaaaaaa!'' Ina whined running up to were I was standing._

_I sighed. ''What now sister?'' I asked annoyed by her interrupting my training._

''_Onii-chan…he…he won't let me use his bow and arrow! And I can't train without it!'' she cried._

''_Why can you not train with your own?'' I asked._

''_Be-cause! I broke my bow remember? Smashed into tiny bits!'' she shouted._

_I recalled her having a vision…grabbing her bow and slamming on the floor near my bed as I tried to keep her quiet as to not wake our parents…they still had yet to know about her visions…they couldn't…then she would be sent away…_

''_Yes…and I had to take the blame for that one…remember how much you owe me sis?'' I asked smiling._

''_Yes, yes…but will you ask him? Just ask him if you can use it for your training!'' she asked looking hopeful._

''_But Ren knows that I can't use a bow and arrow sister!'' I told her looking at her._

''_Crap…your right…he said that it would be too big for me….'' She said sniffling a bit…ugh..don't cry now…._

_As I opened my mouth to reply I heard a scream._

_Both of our heads whipped toward the cry._

''_Help!'' I recognized the shout…it was my mothers voice._

''_Mother!'' we cried in unison._

_I dropped my swords and rushed alongside Ina and as we reached our open doorway, I pushed her behind me._

''_M-mother?'' I asked in a shaky voice._

''_Ku-Kurapika…Ina…don't come in here…'' I heard her whisper he voice thick through blood._

_My eyes widened as I saw red._

''_mom?'' Ina tearfully asked as I pushed her back behind the house once more._

''_Run! My children run!'' she cried._

''_Before they—'' as she started another word I heard a 'thud!' and her voice was cut off._

_I held Ina back as we saw a blood splattered sword emerge from the darkness of the corridor._

''_Come out come out wherever you are~'' an ominous voice said in a singsong voice._

_I pushed Ina behind the house hoping…willing her to run…I heard her retreating footsteps and sighed a small sigh of relief._

_A ginormous man (notice that kura says ginormous a lot?) stepped out of our corridor and smiled at me looking directly into my eyes._

''_Ooh look a little hero…'' he growled lunging toward me. He crasped my shoulders as I failed to keep him away._

_As he threw me over his shoulder I saw Ina standing behind him her eyes wide as I punched at his back. I reached out my hand toward her. ''Ina! Run! Run away! To our place! Run! Don't come back until I find you!'' I instructed and she listened for once in her life._

_I sighed as she retreated._

_But my moment of relief was cut off by my body being smashed against the hard packed clay of the rusko roads._

''_Kurapika run!'' I heard my older brother shout. ''Ren!'' I cried trying to get up but discovering a sprained ankle from the fall._

''_Go!'' he shouted and I was scooped up by someone._

''_Don't you know how to follow directions?'' Henaku asked running towards the east woods._

''_No! sensei! Wait! We need to go that way!'' I cried pointing towards the far woods on the west side, were I knew Ina would be._

''_No stupid! That's were they're coming from!'' he shouted over the cries of my kin and the roar of the newly lit flames. _

_I realized what I had done…I sent her to her death…_

''_No!'' I screamed wringling in his arms._

''_Kurapika! What are you doing?'' he hissed in my ear as he held me tighter._

''_Ina! She…she's there!'' I sobbed, pushing at his chest._

''_We can't go back! I'm sorry!' he apologized holding me tighter as I obbed harder hearing my clansmens screams as we rushed through the gates of our village._

''_Ina…'' I whispered as we sat in the grass in the eastern woods looking at the flames that were lidking at the sky from miles away we could still feel their warmth._

''_Mother….Father…Ren….INA!'' I sobbed into my hands lifting my knees up to my chest._

_I had practically…no I HAD killed my twin sister…_

_As I sobbed I felt myself getting wearier and wearier…until I leaned against Henaku and fell asleep._

xxXXxx

I gasped as I opened my good eye. Looking around the room and realizing no one was there…

''Ina….'' I said almost sobbing.

''Yes?'' she poked her head in my room cheerfully…I almost fell out of bed…

TBC…

Hinata: yay! Finally!

Kurapika: yay! Two flashbacks!

Killua: I'm scared…

Leorio: why?

Killua: kurapika said 'yay'

Gon: review please and no flames! Flames hurt!


	9. other memories and dreams

Chapter nine

Hinata: new chapie yay!

Kurapika: she owns no one except….all…the…

Ina: spit it out!

Kurapika: *talking as fast as he can* hinata owns noone except for the other kuruta's and henaku! *huff huff*

Everyone: oO

Leorio's pov:

As I listened to the twins quibbiling…heh…I can call them 'the twins' now…

I drifted into sweet unconsciousness.

xxXXxx

''_Leorio!'' kurapika cried as I hugged him. ''You smell like booze!'' he pried me off of him and looked at my face._

''_How much did you have?'' he asked warily._

''_I don't know…like…four bottles?'' I laughed…I wasn't kidding…ugh…friends.._

''_Leorio!'' he shouted._

''_Your going to wake up the neighbors like that…I swear you kuruta's must have been the loud type!'' I laughed._

''_Actually…it was on the contrary…we were not loud at all…until we got angry…'' he said quietly._

''_Coulda fooled me!'' I shouted not meaning to._

_He glared at me for a second._

''_Are you implying that I am loud Leorio?'' he said putting his book down on the table._

''_Well…yeah! Your loud, and ignorant, and rude!'' I said, anger seeping into me…curse drunkenness…_

''_And? Are you implying that all kuruta's are loud, ignorant, and rude?'' he said, I could hear the danger in his voice…I ignored it._

''_Well…they would HAVE to be…if your like that…I mean apparently you weren't raised right by your mom!'' I laughed._

_I looked over and saw that his eyes were wide._

''_You take that back!'' he shouted his eyes turning from sapphire to a crimpson.i blinked._

''_N-no! it's probably true! I meant what I said that first night we met! You kuruta's were a bunch of savages!'' I continued._

''_Leorio…'' he pinched the bridge of his nose.''Take it back…or…'' he stopped._

''_Or what? You'll run back to mommy? Oh that's right! You can't! your stuck with me!'' I shouted…I knew it was wrong..but I was drunk._

_His eyes were wider than I had ever seen them before…_

''_A-'' his shut his mouth so quickly it made a 'click' sound._

_He jumped up from the couch, grabbing his coat and walking towards the door._

''_Kurapika! Wait!'' I cried grabbing him by the shoulder and twirling him around._

''_What?'' he screamed…he never screamed…never…_

''_You can't go out there!'' I shouted pointing toward the door._

''_Why?'' he screamed again._

''_Be-cause…I'm hungry! Cook me something!'' I shouted pushing him towards the kitchen, but I was rewarded with a smack in the face…that's how I knew something was wrong…normally he would have punched me…._

kurapika'spov:_  
_

I walked from the kitchen to my room slowly and painfully making sure as to not make any whimper or pain sound at all.

I slipped into my bed leaving my door open so I cold hear Leorio's snores…no matter how much I teased…I liked the sound of it.

I curled up the best I could and almost instantaneously fell into sleep

xxXXxx

_I slammed the door behind me, and heard a horrifying 'click' my eyes widened, I whirled around and pulled at the door._

_I gave up after about a minute…I had left my keys…my phone..everything…were was I going to go?_

_I sighed starting to walk towards a populated area…were it wasn't so dark…._

_As I stepped out into the market place…which STILL had people roaming around I felt a bit of relief…ugh…stupid fear of the dark…_

_I started walking towards a stand not realizing my eyes were still crimpson…_

''_Why hello! What can I get for y—'' the lady behind the stand suddenly stopped talking when I looked at her._

''_Wha-?'' I asked dumbly._

''_Y-your eyes! They're scarlet!'' she cried admiring them, my eyes widened. (that happens a lot huh? Kura probably looks like a dear in headlights right ..)_

_I turned around and quickly went away from the market towards the rest of the city._

_As walked I heard footsteps behind me._

_About the time I was going to turn around and tell the man behind me to take a hike whoever it was grabbed me from behind._

_I tried to scream but there was a damp piece of cloth tightly wrapped around my mouth and nose._

_As I writhed in his arms I felt myself getting weaker and weaker until I slumped against the form of the man behind me._

_As I did I heard a chuckle, I looked weakly towards the sound of the laugh. _

''_Well done kuratsu!'' a tall man laughed._

''_Mmn…'' I mumbled twitching one more time in hopes to get free, then slipping into darkness…_

_When I awoke I was in a dark room with nothing that was giving off any light to show me were I was._

_No one was in the room either._

''_Mmn?'' I flopped over onto my stomach and hoisted myself up to my knees._

_When I tried to get up I felt something tight sink into my ankles._

_I yelped quietly._

'_were the hell am i?' I thought_

Kurapika's pov:

I awoke with a start.

''No!'' I screamed sitting up. ow…

''Nuh!'' I heard Leorio sleepily wake up in the other room.

Ina was already in my room when I opened my eyes again.

''Brother? Are you alright?'' she asked genuine worry staining her words.

''Kurapika? What happened?'' Leorio came sleepily into my room.

''I-I'm sorry..i…I had a nightmare….'' I said looking down.

''Oh…'' Leorio sighed relieved.

''Well…you guys can go back to sleep now…'' I told them with a grin.

''Mhm….'' Leorio mumbled turning and dazedly shuffling towards his bed room.

I heard Ina pull a chair next to my bed.

''Ina…what are you doing?'' I asked my tone a bit annoyed…teasingly annoyed…

''I'm going to stay in hear..just in case you have another nightmare…''she informed me.

''No your not…go back to bed I'm fine.'' I reassured her.

''But..'' she started.

''Please?'' I asked ''I don't really want to hear you complain about the crick in your neck in the morning sister…'' I teased.

''ugh…your right…alright…just…call me if you need anything?i don't want you getting up for something easy like water or food or…'' she cold have gone on all night.

''Ina…I think its okay…'' I said smiling at her.

''alright.. i ..i love you…good night…''she whispered.

I closed my eyes…

''I love you too..good night sister…oh! And….'' I started before she could close the door.

''Hm?'' she asked.

''I'm sorry for sending you to the far woods…and not coming back…'' I said quietly.

''Oh…..kurapika…no….don't be…'' she whispered I heard her quickly shuffle back to me and before I knew it she had her arms wrapped around my head.

''Its…its alright brother…you..couldn't have come back…I know…henaku didn't let you right?'' she asked looking at me as I nodded.

'' good night brother…I love you…''she whispered when she closed the door.

Then I realized something.

''Wait! Turn the light on!''

Hinata:kurapika's scared of the dark~ kurapika's scared of the dark~

Kurapika: it's not my fault.

Ina: it's not?

*lights suddenly go out and you hear a girlish scream*

Killua: *turns lights back on* (kurapika is in hinata's arms…you know like in Scooby doo? That's how he is.)

Kurapika:*clears throat*well…

Gon: review please!and no flames! Flames hurt!


	10. confessions and emotions

Chapter ten

Hinata: and this folks is one of the last chapters…if not THE last chapter…seeing as I can't think of stuff…lol

Kura: why? I love it! I gets attention!

Everyone: …uhm…

Kura: I was kidding…

I own no one but Ina peeps!

Leorio's pov:

Okay…so maybe this wasn't the best idea in the world…but seeing as kurapika hadn't been out of the house in a week me and Ina dragged him out the door and took him to a resturaunt…not without him complaining and protesting the entire way…

As we sat waiting for our food kurapika just stared into space…I think that's because of the head injury…he had been doing that a lot since then…

His wounds were healing up nicely though…

When the food came all the little Kuruta did was stare at it absentmindedly.

''Kurapika?'' I asked leaning forward.

''Brother?'' Ina asked putting a slender hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

''Huh?'' he asked looking from me to her quickly.

''Your foods here…'' I chuckled warily…maybe we should take him to the hospital…

''oh! I'm sorry!'' he apologized picking up his fork and shoveling it down…I sighed…

''Are you sure your okay?'' I asked looking at him with concern.

''byeah! I'm phine!'' he laughed nervously, a mouthful of bread muffling his words.

''Well…look who we ran into!'' I looked up to see Mito, Gon, and Killua standing behind Kuapika…

He turned slowly…and I expected because he looked like a pale blonde chipmunk Killua busted out laughing.

Then…something I didn't think was humanly possible, he swallowed the whole chunk of…food..mush…stuff…ew…

I looked away from him and got up walking over to Mito.

''Sit! Sit! We have enough room please eat with us!'' I offered.

She smiled sweetly and nodded taking a chair and sitting down.

Kurapika's pov:

i felt a pain in my head that caused me to put it on the pillow of my bandaged arms.

''Kurapika? Are you alright?'' I heard Gon inquire.

''Yeah….'' I groaned not lifting up my head.

''Do you want to go home?'' Leorio asked.

''No…it's alright…''

''Whats wrong?'' concern stained Mito's words.

''Well…Its just my head but i'm fine...'' I said lifting my head finally and smiling nerously.

''What? Why didn't you say anything?'' Leorio just barely kept his voice below a shout.

''Well…the pain is gone now so i'm okay!'' I explained blushing…t wasn't totally gone but...whatever..

''Well….are you alright now?'' Killua asked…he looked the most worried actually…surprisingly.

''Obviously….'' Oops…I sounded mean….

''Oh….well…good…'' Killua sighed.

''Oh! Ina! I wanted t talk to you about something!'' Gon shouted suddenly.

''Y-yes Gon?'' Ina asked almost withdrawing when he shouted.

''So…since you guys are twins…''Gon looked a bit unsure, and glanced at me nerously…oh no…he wasn't going to say…

''That's why Kurapika looks like a girl?'' I groaned…he asked the forbidden question…

Ina laughed loudly making other diners heads turn towards us.

''N-no…the reason he looks like a girl… is because my father looked like a girl!'' she laughed leaning back into her chair making it tip…

I almost fell out of mine.

''but our father looked the exact same when he was a teenager…but you should have seen him before the attack!'' She shouted showing how big his muscles had been with her hand.

''Kurapika's not going to look like that tough…'' she explained.

''Why?'' Killua pushed.

''Because…his bone structure isn't as sturdy as my fathers was when he was a teen…Kurapika's is too thin and weak to hold that much weight.'' She explained chomping down on her sushi.

I looked down at my half eaten plate and pushed it away…I had lost my appitite.

''You don't know that sister…'' I said quietly…''I could be just as big as he was…as twice as strong…'' I mumbled.

''Nope! Isn't going to happen brother! Your not built like he was! Your bones-''

''Enough about my bones!'' I shouted.

Her eyes went wide…''Brother…you've always said you were fine with the way you looked…''

''well…maybe I lied!'' I hated the fact that I wasn't very physically….imposing…

And I always had…

My father had been the biggest and strongest man in rusuko…I was a disgrace to the family name…my kiin weren't very…big…but my father had been huge! I had never understood why I had to have the form I did….this way…I could never defend the people I cared about…that is why I wanted to be stronger…

Ina's eyes along with everyone else's were as wide as the platters in front of them…

I stood up and almost fell but caught myself on the crutch and hobbled slowly and painfully out of the resturaunt.

Which was stupid on my part…because my eyes were scarlet again….

I'm just stupid when I'm mad…

TBC…

Hinata: guh….

Kurapika: T^T I hate this! I feel so degraded!

Ina: oh shut up brother!

Hinata: I own no one except for Ina

Gon: please review! And no flames! Flames hurt!


End file.
